herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zuo Ci
Zuo Ci is a supporting character of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms book series. He is a legendary person who is famous for visiting Cao Cao. He is a master of illusions, sorcery, and fortune telling. He supposedly lived to be 300 years old before he became an immortal being. He also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. History Zuo Ci studied his knowledge at the top of Mount Tianzhu. He mastered the alchemy of medicine, confucianism, and astrology. Wu warlord Sun Ce (who was a devout follower of Confucianism) wanted to kill Zuo Ci and chase him on horseback. Zuo Ci who does not ride a horse can still escape even though he is seen walking slowly. Later, Zuo Ci went to Cao Cao and showed his magical abilities, such as winning a stranger fish from an empty pot or teleporting to buy ginger. Zuo Ci was once fed the assembly at the palace, but Cao Cao later found out that Zuo Ci had emptied every wine shop in the area with his magic. However, Cao Cao is tried to execute Zuo Ci, but Zuo Ci was escaped by walking past the wall. When the report shows that Zuo Ci had been sighted in the market, everyone in the market becomes visible like Zuo Ci. There are other reports that he is on the top of the mountain, but Cao Cao and his men was cannot find Zuo Ci because he is hidden among the flocks of sheep. Cao Cao knew that he would not be able to find Zuo Ci, so he shouted that he just wanted to test Zuo Ci's ability and did not want to kill him. At that moment, a goat stood up and spoke. Cao Cao's army came to the goat, but it turned out that other flocks also turned into goats that began to stand and talk like a human. Since then Zuo Ci is never found by Cao Cao's men again. Personality A quaint yet mysterious individual, Zuo Ci is a wizened mystic who has speaks humbly. He does not care for material wealth or status, defying the times with his focused view on morality and the future. Though seemingly frail, he can possesses a great deal of power that excels other characters, such as his ability to teleport and transform. Despite his supernatural might, as well as he deeply respects humanity's goodness and wishes to meet one who can end the strife plaguing the land. Gallery Zuoci-portrait.jpg|Zuo Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Zuo_Ci_(ROTK11).png|Zuo Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. ROTK12_Zuo_Ci.jpg|Zuo Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Zuo_Ci.jpg|Zuo Ci in Dynasty Warriors 5. Zuoci-dw8art.jpg|Zuo Ci in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zuo_Ci_(DW9).png|Zuo Ci in Dynasty Warriors 9. Trivia *Zuo Ci is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Fictionalized Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Supporters Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rescuers Category:Disabled Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honest Category:Animal Kindness Category:Scapegoat Category:Deities Category:Fighter Category:Teleporters Category:Mentor Category:Grey Zone Category:Loyal Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:Mysterious Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroes from the past Category:Martyr Category:Villain's Crush Category:Nurturer Category:Master Orator Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pessimists Category:Obsessed Category:Historical Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Tricksters Category:Guardians Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Empowered Category:Leaders Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Masters Category:Political Category:Inconclusive Category:Heroic Liars Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Control Freaks Category:Defectors Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Adventurers Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:The Messiah Category:Martial Artists